


Speechless

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Endearments, Ficlet, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pet Names, Romance, you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: A sequel toSweetberry.Hux softens under the barrage of pet names and decides to return the favor.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> It was requested and it was done. Short and sweet.

Kylo woke to the soft sound of snoring in his ear and turn to nuzzle his bedmate’s cheek.

 

“Wake up,” he whispered, grinning as an irritated hand swatted at him.  “You’re the one snoring, Berry,” he teased, provoking a groan.

 

“Stop calling me that.”  

 

“You like it.”  He nibbled Hux’s earlobe, making him squirm.

 

The past week had been one of gradually acclimating his partner to all sorts of pet names.  Hux didn’t seem to find them quite as romantic as he did but despite protests he saw the general respond in small, favorable ways.  His _Sweetberry_ who flushed as red as the tiny fruit Kylo had bestowed the name for became just plain _Berry_ when they they nestled up together at night-- before or after a satisfying round of sex.  Hux was softer in those moments and took the love talk in stride.  Kylo could murmur tender pet names and promises into his ear and his Berry would huff and blush and silence him with kisses.

 

Now Hux turned to him with a tentative smile and touched a finger to Kylo’s cheek.

 

“If you slip up and call me that in front of our crew I will murder you.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.  “I would never.  It’s just for you, Sweetheart.”

 

Hux managed a glare that lasted as long as it took Kylo to poke his ribs, making him curl in on himself with a laugh.

 

“The fearsome General Hux, writhing under my fingers.”  Kylo caught him in an embrace and growled against his neck to send Hux into another round of laughter.  When he regained his breath he tugged Kylo closer and brushed his hair out of his eyes with such affection that the knight nearly purred.  They lay in silence for a long moment, Kylo absently ruffling the short hairs at the back of Hux’s neck, and then the general sighed.

 

“I suppose it would do no good to discourage you.  Calling me undignified names won’t change my feelings.”

 

Bright eyes sought his and Kylo couldn’t keep a grin off his face.  These rare moods came more frequently from his otherwise brusque partner as Kylo continued to fawn over him, leading him to believe Hux did not merely tolerate but genuinely appreciated his persistence.  

 

“Though I sincerely hope you don’t expect me to respond in kind, because I am not going to stoop to your level.”

 

“Is it so abhorrent to you?”

 

Kylo rolled into his back and stretched his arms, waited for Hux to reply.

 

“It’s beneath me.  And it wouldn’t be accurate.”

 

Kylo blinked and turned away.  Stupid to show that much vulnerability.  Hux might be fond of him but he surely wasn’t going to get caught up what he’d once called “soppy drivel”.  Hux would play the game with him but he wouldn’t show his hand.  Well, that was choice he’d made when he’d set about bedding the man.

 

As if reading his thoughts a hand settled on his chest and in an instant Hux had snuggled up to him and brushed soft lips against his ear before whispering: “It wouldn’t be accurate because I’m old-fashioned and I prefer to think of you in more reverent terms; my heart’s own treasure, the root of my soul... my one and only.”

 

A prickling sensation spread through Kylo’s body; a strange bout of weakness that flustered him.

 

“And I adore you,” Hux added, punctuating the last with a kiss to the base of his neck.  

 

“I… you.. You too…” he managed, making Hux smile in return.

 

“There, that’s you speechless for once.”

 

It was Kylo’s turn to kiss away the smug look that followed.


End file.
